Never Ending Rain
by vespy12
Summary: Mayaka knew it was pointless, standing in the rain like this, but before, she always expected the sun to pop out and things would go according to her imagination, but reality says otherwise. With some renewed hope, she now struggles to find the sun rather than waiting for it to come out. MayakaxSatoshi.
1. Prologue

Frowning at the rain, Mayaka Ibara slumped into her arms in club room. Like usual, she's the first to arrive. Always scolding Satoshi Fukube to come earlier so she can seriously confess before the rest came seemed pointless now. She's been trying since Junior High and still is no where. She knows he's pushing her away but she just doesn't know why. Mayaka then wonders if there's something wrong with her that's not to Satoshi's liking but quickly pushed the thought away. Now standing by the window, she stared in wonder at the rain, never seeming to end, like her never ending love story.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mayaka-san!" greeted a voice. Turning around in a slight surprise, Mayaka saw Chitanda Eru carrying her bag, along with her embrella. "Ah, hey Chi-chan!" she said cheerfully. "How was your day?" Chitanda asked smiling. "Gloomy, I guess." Mayaka said frowning at the sky once more. Waiting for Chitanda to agree, her reply to her statement was unexpected.

"But the rain isn't that bad." Chitanda said with a confused look on her face. "Eh? But Chi-chan, rainy weather kinda makes you... you know, a little sluggish." Mayaka said trying to put her feelings into words. Seeming to understand her a bit, Chitanda chuckled, "Mayaka-san, even though it seems gloomy, a rainbow always comes afterwards! And the crops seem a bit healthier too." she said while pointing out the window. Widening her eyes, she looked outside once more. The thick dark clouds covered the sky but sure enough, in the distance lied a small but beautiful rainbow. The mood lightening a bit, Mayaka smiled.

With renewed hope, Mayaka would stand in this endless rain and wait for the rainbow to show, even if it meant forever. She would wait until Satoshi at least responds to her feelings, regardless if the response was negative or positive.


	2. Mostly Cloudy

**Author's Note: **I realize now I can write this couple better than HoutarouxChitanda D: I can relate more to her more than the others so I might be able to write this fic than my first fic. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

With the week still going on being cloudy, Mayaka Ibara glumly walked towards school. All her determination yesterday disappeared without a trace leaving Mayaka stuck on what to do. Wanting to move forward is the first step, but what's after that? Moving forward, in her case, was simply wanting to move. But where? Clouds surrounded her in all directions so finding the 'rainbow' is nearly impossible. Sighing in frustration. She knew she was about to whine in defeat.

"What's wrong with you Mayaka?" asked a cheerful voice. Instantly knowing who the voice belonged to, her expression of frustration stayed when she turned her head to face the cause of all her stress, Satoshi Fukube. Scared at the reaction, he slightly jumped back. "M-Mayaka?"

"What?" she grumbled. Moving away a bit, he asked again, "What's wrong?" Satoshi smiled awkwardly thinking she'll unleash her anger on him. "It's nothing." she said making her voice a bit gentler. Relief shown that he had been spared for the day, Satoshi brushed off the subject and changed it into something else.

"So, what do you think of Houtarou and Chitanda-san?" he asked trying to get a look at Mayaka's expression. "Good for them? I guess..." she said but mumbled the last part. Bewildered, but not wanting to bring up her behavior, he just shrugged it off.

Quietly walking dragging out the silence, Mayaka knew he was waiting for her to say something. "So? How come your not walking with Oreki?" she asked. Secretly relieved that the silence has been broken, Satoshi started walking backwards. "Well, Houtarou is walking with Chitanda," he said while gesturing at the blushing couple. "And I thought they deserve some time to talk more." Getting her mind off of her situation, she let out a giggle. The way they looked was almost considered cute.

Proud at his result, Satoshi laughed too, "You know, youlook better with a smile." he stated Making Mayaka showing a slight blush. Pouting in defeat, she quickened her pace and entered the school.

Before he could catch her getting flustered, she shoved her shoes in, quickly put on her indoor shoes, and quickly walked to her classroom.  
"Eh? Ibara-san? Why are you so red?" asked a fellow classmate. Hiding her face within her arms as best as she could, she said hopelessly, "I don't know..."

Before she knew it, the teacher dismissed the class and she walked to the clubroom in her daily routine. She blankly opened the door and sat down. As the first person there, she took the first few quiet moments of the afternoon and tried to sort her thoughts out that were jumbled by Satoshi's simple smile. After a few attepts, she became frustrated again. "I can't do this anymore!" she said getting ready leave.  
"Eh? Can't do what no more?" asked Satoshi popping his head through the door. "F-Fuku-chan?" she said after jumping from her seat. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. Confused, he replied, "Hm? Am I not allowed here? I just happen to be early today." Still staring at him with hesitant eyes.

"Ne, Fuku-chan," she started. What am I doing? What am I going to say? Thoughts wandered aimlessly in her head. "Mayaka?" he said with a hint a worry. "Eh?" she said not paying attention. "What did you want?" he asked. Not following her mess of a plan, she decided to do whatever she felt was needed to say.

With an uncertain expression on her face, she looked straight at Satoshi's face and said, "Fuku-chan, are you free tomorrow?" Surprised, Satoshi had a questioning gaze, though it did not take long for him to answer. "Yea, I'm free." he said with a simple smile. "Th-Then do you want to go somewhere?" she asked with her calmness almost breaking. "Sure. Like a date?" he asked teasingly. Not sure whether to answer seriously or not, she turned a slight red and left the question hanging in the air. "W-What ever. Meet me at the park around nine." she said crossing her arms.

And almost on que, the door slid open to reveal Chitanda and Houtarou. "Good afternoon Mayaka-san, Fukube-san." She said smiling. Houtarou had his blank expression and walked to his seat. The afternoon had started to be normal again, but the most unusual thing, however, was that a part of the missed blue sky had shown that day.


	3. Scattered Thunderstorms

**Author's Note: **Sorry it take so long for this chapter. I decided to take a break from things that were stressing me a bit. Internet was one of them. XD Enjoy! Ch4 Will be final.

* * *

Nervously waiting on a bench, Mayaka wore a blue tanktop with flowers on it with a tan skirt. First time showing so much skin in a while, she blushed everytime someone had walked by. The sky still almost covered with clouds, had shown a tiny part of it since the day before. It still could rain, that's the part that worried her most.

Satoshi sat on the couch watching TV. "It will rain sometime past 9:30 and continue until noon..." the weatherman had said. Satoshi looked at the clock. 9:20 AM, it read. He felt like he had to go somewhere but just couldn't remember. Something about meeting... Realization hit him. He quickly got up but soft pattering had began. It'd take 10 minutes if he walked. Might as well use the bike, Satoshi decided.

Putting on a rain coat, he biked hard to the park. Every passing second, rain increased to the point you almost couldn't see. Worried, Satoshi biked faster. No way is she this stupid to wait in the rain. Maybe she's gone home. He thought hopefully. As he arrived, he looked hard the the benches. A dark figure sat alone. "Ma... Mayaka!" he called out to her hesitantly. The person didn't move.

Getting off his bike, he walked closer to the person, he identified it for sure that it was Mayaka. Satoshi smiled apologetically. "H-Hey! I forgot abou-" he began but was cut off by an empty voice. "Hey... am I a joke to you?" she asked. Not knowing how to answer, she continued, "Are my feelings a joke to you? Is this all something you find funny?" she raised her voice. Tears blending in with the rain, she looked at Satoshi.

Guilt pulling at his chest, he found that he couldn't speak. The silence filled with the now pouring rain, she walked past him. "I'm sorry you liked a guy me." he told her. He turned around expecting for her to keep walking but found she had stopped. "Idiot. You're such an idiot!" she yelled and ran.

Finding no sleep at all, Satoshi biked the pathway to school. Seeing a familiar figure dragging his feet, he stopped by him. "Morning, Houtarou!" he said with fake cheerfulness. Grunting in reply they strode in silence. "Mayaka came to Chitanda yesterday." Houtarou bluntly said.

Surprised, Satoshi frowned. "And?" he asked wanting to see how much Houtarou knew. "Mayaka kept saying 'Idiot!' to someone and I figured she meant you. So? What happened." Houtarou said. Nothing important, would be Satoshi's usual reply, but something blocked him from saying that. Instead, he told Houtarou the story, not really knowing the reason to it either.

At the end of the story, Houtarou stared at Satoshi in amazement. "For a database, your pretty stupid." He said while yawning. Frowning, Satoshi glared at Houtarou. "She's also quitting the Classics Club." he added. A stab hit Satoshi. "Because of me?" he exclaimed. "Seems so." Houtarou said caring less.

Satoshi sighed in frustration. "Girls are hard to understand!" He complained. "Girls like Mayaka are actually simple. Count yourself lucky." Houtarou said in return. Smirking, Satoshi leaned onto Houtarou. "Mm? Are you having problems with Chitanda-san?" he said. Shoving him off, he glared at him. "It's not really any of your business. Shouldn't you be worrying about Mayaka?" Houtarou said.

Sighing again, Satoshi smiled again at the ground. "Maybe. I don't know why I should though. But the thought of her leaving is bothering me a bit." he admitted. Houtarou looked at him with surprise. Taking notice, Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked confused. "You... are either oblivious only to yourself or just an idiot." Houtarou said. Laughing at his remark, Satoshi asked, "Oh? And what am I so oblivious about?" Sighing, Houtarou looked at him in disbelief. "Satoshi, I believe your in love with Mayaka." Houtarou said bluntly.

Freezing in place, Satoshi didn't move. Foreseeing this, Houtarou walked to his shoe box and opened it. "H-Houtarou... You said I was in 'love'?" Satoshi muttered. "Yes." Houtarou said getting tired of this. Satoshi thought hard while walking quietly through the hallways. Well, it'd make sense if I did like her... But I can't... Walking thoughtlessly, he bumped someone and heard stuff fall.

"Ah, so-" Satoshi started but noticed before him was Mayaka. Houtarou, realizing what's to come, quickly entered his classroom. "It's okay." She said simply and bent down to pick up her stuff. Satoshi bent down also and tried to help but Mayaka slapped his hand away. "It's okay." she said firmly while glaring at him. Things started to stab Satoshi as he watched her turn her back on him.

Frowning at the window, Satoshi stared at the heavy rain. The sky was covered with dark clouds not showing any part of the sky. Sighing, for the millionth time, he began to wonder what to do. He already clarified he might somewhat have feelings for her, but he can't just tell her that. "Who cares?" A voice in his head said. "As long as you like her, let her know. Maybe something might change." Almost leaning towards that suggestion, another voice popped in his head. "But you said you don't want to drag a rose-colored person down, remember? Mayaka has a future. A database like you can't even decide if your in love or not." Satoshi angrily went back and forth with himself.

"But don't you at least want to end it with you trying?" Satoshi, the database who never came to a conclusion, has finally came to one.


	4. Mostly Sunny

Satoshi dashed out of his classroom right as class ended. He headed towards the Classics Club hoping to at least catch Mayaka. When he arrived, he stood at the door feeling the tension rise. He slid the door open. Inside was Chitanda Eru.

"Ah! Fukube-san!" She said in a surprised tone. "Where's Mayaka? Do you know where she might be?" He asked desparately. "Eh? Mayaka-san? She left already..." Chitanda said sadly. "Sorry!" and with that, Satoshi left the room and ran towards the entrance. "No running!" a teacher yelled. Not caring, he ran faster.

At the entrance to the school, he stared at the students exiting trying to catch his breath. Where could she be? He wondered. Instincts telling him to go to the park, he ran towards the hope.

Satoshi glanced at the sky and regretted not bring his umbrella. Not even his raincoat might be able to cover his body from the soon coming rain. Entering the park, he looked around hoping to see her. Walking towards the bench they were at before, he saw her.

Mind going blank, he wondered what he was going to do. Confess! A voice reminded him. "Mayaka!" He yelled. Surprised, she jumped at her name. "Fu...Fuku-chan?" she said. Regaining composure, she hardened her face. "Wh-What do you want?" Relieved that she still has kept her stubborness, he said, "Look, I need to talk to you." Softening her gaze a bit, she asked. "About what?" Finding words still, he answered carefully, "About Sunday." With a hurt look on her face, she looked at the ground holding her arm. "A-And?" she mumbled.

Satoshi couldn't speak. "Tell her!" The voice urged. But how? He countered. Argueing with himself again, it began to sprinkle. "L-Look! I don't have all day." She muttered. Satoshi sighed, hoping it'd be his last. He looked up and stared at her with a resolved look. "Wh-what?" she asked blushing a bit and looking away.

"Mayaka." he called out. Turning her head, Satoshi placed his lips against hers. Mayaka's eyes widened, but eventually closed. For what seemed years, they finally parted.

Flustered, Mayaka covered her face in embarassment. Smiling, but blushing a bit, Satoshi chuckled. By now, it had stopped raining but the clouds still covered the sky. "You know," he said breaking the awkward silence. "I didn't mean to treat you like a joke. But it was just that if you were with someone like me, you'd go nowhere."

Mayaka looked up from the ground, angrily. "You idiot! That was it?" she exclaimed. "If you would've just said that... Ugh..." She shook her head. "But..." she leaned close to Satoshi's face. "I like you." she finished while smiling. Satoshi's turn to blush, they laughed. "I like you too." he told her.

He pulled her in for another kiss, but this time, it was much more deeper and passionate. Above them unknowingly, was a big colorful rainbow.

_The End._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Even I had feels after this XDD I might write this pair more than HoutaxEru because tsuns are best XD


End file.
